newfordfandomcom-20200214-history
T.J. Moore
T.J. Moore — Character What Fourteen year old human girl Books and Stories this Character Appears In * Little (Grrl) Lost Description / Bio T.J. is a fourteen year old human girl whose family has been forced to move from the countryside to a Newford (city) suburb, leaving behind their family farm—and her beloved horse—because her family’s finances have gone downhill. She is depressed and misses her best friend. TJ is resentful of her parents for losing the family’s savings, but loves them anyway and always tries to follow their rules. ~ eSebco Digital Books About T.J. and Elizabeth Wood decide to work together to find Elizabeth's (Tetty's) parents. Personality and Character * A soft-spoken "goody-two-shoes" * T.J. is shy and awkward, a bit dull, a little too normal. Tetty (Elizabeth Wood) stirs up T.J.’s sense of style and personality as well as her belief in the unknown. Physical Decription She clearly has no sense of fashion or adventure compared to the kids in the city where she now lives. Talent Other Details * Lesson: how deceptive appearances can be, and how sometimes the person most worthy of trust is the one you’d least expect Family: the Moores T.J.’s parents mess up. Right at the beginning they’ve already lost the family’s money. Throughout the book they are loving and nevertheless over-protective to a fault. In addition to the kids trusting the wrong characters sometimes, so do the parents. ~ Rat's Reading TJ & Elizabeth ✥ T. J. and Elizabeth Wood are both fascinated and sometimes disgusted by each other, and they form a tight, complicated friendship that sees them through a slew of adventures in both the quotidian and magical worlds. ✥ "Oh, crap, don't swat me." — the first words spoken by six-inch-tall Elizabeth upon meeting shy 14-year-old T.J.. ~ eSebco Digital Books ✥ The jacket copy for the book talks about Elizabeth and T.J. questioning and learning to trust each other. But really they hit it off right away and can depend on each other. Trust issues are at the center of the book, but not about each other. The two kids spend much of their ink meeting new people and finding out whether or not they can trust them, sometimes the hard way. ~ Little (Grrl) Lost / Charles de Lint – Rat's Reading Connections (characters, places) To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Events in the Series (spoilery area) Quotes : She raised her fist to bang on the wall, then froze. : Because the impossible happened. : A small section of the baseboard opened as though it was a tiny door, spilling out a square of light. A girl appeared in the doorway, looking back inside. She held a duffel bag in one hand and was wearing a jean jacket over a T-shirt, a short red-and-black plaid skirt, and black clunky shoes. Her hair was neon blue. She looked to be about sixteen or seventeen. : And stood about six inches high. ~ bookshelves of doom Notes / Comments See Also * Elizabeth Wood * Little (Grrl) Lost * Newford Series External Links * * * Reviews: *The SF Site Featured Review: Little (Grrl) Lost ~ SF Site *Little (Grrl) Lost / Charles de Lint – Rat's Reading *Review little Grrl Lost by Charles De Lint | Humanities 360 *Review: Little (Grrl) Lost; by Charles de Lint : Dustin M. Wax *eSebco Digital Books *Little (Grrl) Lost Reviewed on Quill and Quire *Little (Grrl) Lost: A (reactionary) Chick Lit Wednesday review | Miss Print *Book Review: Little [Grrl Lost by Charles De Lint] ~ Books, Tea & Piracy *bookshelves of doom: Little (Grrl) Lost -- Charles de Lint *Children's Book Review: Little (Grrl) Lost by Charles de Lint ~ PW *LITTLE (GRRL) LOST by Charles de Lint | Kirkus *Books & other thoughts: A feisty "little" girl - Little Girl Lost #20: Review *The Good, The Bad and The Unread » REVIEW: Little (Grrl) Lost Category:Characters